


Rebellion

by lost_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric Diggory was Harry's bisexual awakening, Depression, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Draco and Theo have the best friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ginny Weasley is amazing, Harry Potter is an emotional wreck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luna is the cutest of them all, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Ron and Hermione love Harry so much, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_bird/pseuds/lost_bird
Summary: Harry rebelliert.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. ƙαριƚҽʅ ¹

**⚯͛**

Ein bösartiges, zu Schlitzen verengtes Augenpaar blitzte Harry entgegen, was in seinen Gedanken unvermeidlich das Bild eines gewissen, weißen, schlangenähnlichen Gesichts in den Vordergrund rückte, ganz so, als hätte dieses nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit gehofft, unauffällig in kleinen Nischen seines Gehirns und Geistes gelauert, sich im Dunkeln und Verschwommenen versteckt gehalten und gewartet bis es zuschlagen und den ohnehin ständig angespannten 15-Jährigen aus dem Konzept, aus seiner mehr oder weniger stabilen Blase, in der kein Platz für traumatische Erinnerungen sein sollte, reißen konnte. Doch anders als das von Lord Voldemort, einer der schrecklichsten und mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten, leuchtete das genannte Augenpaar nicht in einem stechenden Rot, sondern in einem tiefen Schwarz, genauso dunkel, wie die zerzausten, wild abstehenden Haare der Kreatur, zu der es gehörte. Gerade als das Wesen seinen großen Mund öffnete, zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzog und dabei seine spitzen, mit Gift getränkten Zähne zur Schau stellte, erklang ein halblauter, jedoch schriller Aufschrei zu Harrys Rechten und sogleich stieg ihm noch mehr des beißenden Geruchs, der ohnehin schon aufdringlich in der Luft lag und sich im ganzen Zimmer verteilte, durch den Stoff des Tuchs, das den unteren Teil seines Gesichts bedeckte, in die Nase, wobei er ebenfalls spürte, wie das kleine, knochige Geschöpf in seiner linken Hand mit einem scharfen Fauchen erschlaffte, seine dicken, glänzenden, käferartigen Flügel aufhörten hektisch hin und her zu flattern und gekrümmt von seinem bizarr geformten Körper herabhingen. Aufgeschreckt drehte Harry den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte Hermine, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte, den Arm noch immer ausgestreckt hielt und in ihrer Hand eine Sprühflasche fest umklammerte, dabei den Zeigefinger noch auf dem Fingerzerstäuber ruhen ließ.

»Harry! Was machst du denn?! Wir sollen die Doxys doch betäuben und ihnen nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie versuchen uns zu vergiften!«, stieß sie aufgebracht hervor, doch wollte dabei deutlich vermeiden, dass vor allem Mrs. Weasley Wind von Harrys kurzzeitiger geistiger Abwesenheit bekam, denn ihre Stimme hörte sich eher wie ein mühsam geflüsterter Schrei an, wofür Harry aufrichtig dankbar war. Er stotterte noch ein wenig verwirrt und neben der Spur eine unsinnige Antwort zusammen, bis er schließlich mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Brauen den Kopf schüttelte und sich mit einem aufgesetzten, matten Lächeln leise bei seiner besten Freundin dafür bedankte, dass sie ihn vor einem giftigen Doxybiss bewahrt hatte, woraufhin diese sich mit einem ungläubigen ›Ts ts ts‹ von ihm abwandte und sich wieder vor die von Doxys belagerten Vorhänge stellte. Harry blickte auf die gelähmte Beißfee in seiner Hand und ging ein paar kleine Schritte nach links zu einem auf dem knarzenden Parkettboden platzierten Eimer, der bereits zur Hälfte mit ihren Artgenossinnen gefüllt war und neben dem zwei identisch aussehende Rotschöpfe standen und sich wie so oft etwas verdächtig benahmen. Mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue beobachtete er, wie die Zwillinge unauffällig und mit wachsamen Blicken in Richtung ihrer Mutter immer wieder ein paar ohnmächtige Doxys in ihren Taschen verschwinden ließen und beugte sich ein wenig mehr in ihre Richtung, während er die kleine Kreatur aus seiner Hand in den Behälter fallen ließ.

»Was habt ihr denn mit denen vor?«, raunte er in Georges Ohr, wodurch dieser erst leicht zusammenzuckte, bevor er sich mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen zu ihm umdrehte.  
»Wir wollen das Gift für unsere Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien testen«, murmelte er in ebenso verhaltenem Ton und fügte auf Harrys fragenden Blick hinzu: »Fred und ich entwickeln gerade Süßigkeiten, die einen krank machen - natürlich nicht ernsthaft, aber so sehr, dass man zum Beispiel aus dem Unterricht entlassen wird. Und dann schluckt man einfach das dazugehörige, beigelegte Gegenmittel, wenn man sich lieber den Wonnen des süßen Lebens hingeben will, anstatt Snapes ölige Nasenspitze zu ertragen.«  
»Oder Trelawneys parfümierte Todesvoraussagungen«, klinkte sich Fred in das Gespräch ein und warf Harry grinsend einen wissenden Blick zu, der dies belustigt mit einem leichten Augenrollen erwiderte, ein leises ›Verstehe‹ raunte (wenn auch etwas irritiert, doch gleichzeitig mal wieder beeindruckt von ihrem erfinderischen Talent), und sich nachdem die beiden ihm noch frech zugezwinkert hatten, wieder an die Arbeit machte. Entschlossen, sich diesmal nicht mehr derartig ablenken zu lassen und den Fokus zu verlieren, schüttelte er seine Sprühflasche mit Doxyzid und widmete sich den verseuchten Vorhängen und der unerwünschten, angriffslustigen Gesellschaft, die in der Luft umhersurrte und fauchend ihr Gift verbreiten wollte.  
Nun, auf Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen könnte er wirklich liebend gerne ab und zu mal verzichten, dachte er grimmig, _sofern er denn überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde..._

**_꧁ ↯ ꧂_ **

Dass sich ein paar Stockwerke unterhalb des Salons tatsächlich vertrauliche Versammlungen einer geheimen Organisation abspielten und gefährliche Pläne geschmiedet wurden, um gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger vorzugehen, geriet beinahe in Vergessenheit, als sich Mrs. Weasley und die Gruppe an Teenagern, bestehend aus Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Ginny, auf ihre Aufgabe das alte, vernachlässigte Haus der Blacks wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen konzentrierten. Wenn da nur nicht das ständige Ein- und Aus der Ordensmitglieder wäre, begleitet von dem schrillen Läuten der Türglocke, die auch jetzt, als sich die Putztruppe nach stundenlangem Dedoxieren eine Mittagspause gönnte, lauthals erklang, weshalb Mrs. Weasley sogleich aus dem Zimmer wuselte und die Treppen hinab in die Eingangshalle stieg, um dem Neuankömmling die Tür zu öffnen. Sie hatte gerade sorgfältig die Salontür geschlossen, da stürmten auch schon alle zum Fenster und spähten zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch nach draußen. Harry lugte auf Zehenspitzen stehend über Rons Schulter nach unten zur Vortreppe, auf der eine kleine, ihnen wohl bekannte Gestalt stand, bepackt mit einem hohen, wackligen Stapel an Kesseln und zwei großen, prall gefüllten Stoffbeuteln. Ein paar Momente später wurde auch schon die schwere Eingangstür geöffnet, weshalb die Person sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und dabei konnten sie einen kurzen Blick auf einen rotbraunen Haarschopf erhaschen, der zwischen all dem Gepäck hervorblitzte.

»Wartet, das ist doch Mundungus, oder?«, stellte Hermine zögerlich fest und biss sich etwas beklommen auf die Unterlippe, wobei sie offensichtlich den Blicken der anderen auswich.  
»Ja, und nun? Er ist doch in Ordnung. Was-«, antwortete Ron irritiert, doch wurde sogleich wieder von Hermine unterbrochen.  
»Naja, er ist schon ein wenig verantwortungslos, meint ihr nicht? Wenn er nicht sonst wohin disappariert wäre, dann würde Harry jetzt nicht...«, meinte sie und drehte sich hilfesuchend, ja fast schon erwartungsvoll zu Harry um, der von der Richtung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte absolut nicht begeistert war. Aus diesem Grunde erhielt Hermine auch nicht ihre erhoffte Unterstützung, sondern nur einen kühlen Blick und eine erhobene Augenbraue, was gut zu den Gesichtern der restlichen Anwesenden passte, denn sie schienen ebenso wenig Hermines Meinung zu teilen, obwohl ihr Punkt zweifelsohne berechtigt war, wie ihnen allen auch durchaus bewusst war. Doch sie hatten nunmal auch eine lockere, witzige und sympathische Seite von Mundungus kennengelernt, wodurch es ihnen schwer fiel wirklich schlecht über ihn zu reden. Harry, für seinen Teil, wollte dieses Thema jedenfalls am liebsten überhaupt nicht, oder nur so wenig wie möglich ansprechen, da es ihn zum Einen an die kommende Anhörung erinnerte, die noch immer wie eine drohende Last schwer in seinem Magen lag; der bloße Gedanke daran ließ schon eiskalte und zugleich kochend heiße, stechende Panik in ihm emporkriechen und sich in seinen Eingeweiden verhaken. Zum Anderen würde er nur wieder in einer endlosen Spirale aus Wut und Enttäuschung über den Fakt, dass er ohne sein Wissen beschattet und generell den gesamten bisherigen Sommer über vernachlässigt und ungerecht behandelt worden war, versinken und das hatte ihn bei seiner Ankunft am Grimmauldplatz schon einmal die Beherrschung verlieren lassen.

»Was hat er mit all den Kesseln vor?«, unterbrach Ginny nun die etwas angespannte Stimmung und blickte überlegend in die Runde.  
»Sucht wahrscheinlich nach 'nem Versteck, um sie aufzubewahren. Ich wette, das sind die Kessel, wegen denen er disappariert ist, als er mich beschatten sollte«, antwortete Harry und ärgerte sich sogleich darüber, dass er das Thema nun doch von sich aus angeschnitten hatte. Es schwirrte einfach ständig in seinem Hinterkopf herum und ließ sein Blut durchgehend ein wenig köcheln, sodass er das Gefühl hatte, jede Kleinigkeit könnte ihn erneut dazu bringen alles und jeden niederzuschreien und seine angestaute Wut rauszulassen. Seine Vermutung wurde auch sogleich bestätigt, als ein Schrei ertönte, der unverkennbar zu Mrs. Weasley gehörte.  
»ALS WÄRE ES NICHT SCHON SCHLIMM GENUG, DASS DU DAS HAUPTQUARTIER OFFENBAR FÜR EIN VERSTECK FÜR DIEBESGUT HÄLST, NEIN, DU BRINGST AUCH NOCH AUSGERECHNET _DIESE_ KESSEL HIERHER, WEGEN DENEN DU DEINE PFLICHTEN VERNACHLÄSSIGT HAST!«, wütete sie so laut, dass es bis nach oben durch die geschlossene Tür deutlich zu hören war und leider auch so laut, dass ein gewisses Porträt aufgewacht war und nun mal wieder einen Anfall von Vulgarität zum Besten gab, bis Sirius einschritt und das ohrenbetäubende ›Schlammblüter-Blutsverräter‹-Getöse seiner gemalten Mutter verstummen ließ.

Während Mrs. Weasleys Wutausbruch waren alle im Salon ein wenig erstarrt und versuchten angestrengt etwas Interessantes und nicht allzu Anstößiges in den Vitrinen, Regalen und Kommoden um sie herum zu finden, dem sie stattdessen ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnten. Mit Ausnahme von Fred und George, die aussahen, als sei soeben ihr größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, ganz so, als würde es sie unheimlich begeistern, wenn mal jemand anderes das zornige Geschrei ihrer Mutter ertragen durfte. Die merkwürdige Situation wurde von der aufgehenden Tür und einer Kreatur unterbrochen, der Harry am liebsten auch mal eine gehörige Ladung Doxyzid ins Gesicht sprühen wollte, denn sie gab ungefähr dieselben Beleidigungen und Sprüche, wie das Porträt der lieben Walburga Black von sich. Kreacher. Der alte, gebückt schlurfende und vor sich hin murmelnde Hauself zwängte sich an Fred vorbei und nahm humpelnd Kurs auf eine der gläsernen, verzierten Vitrinen an der Wand, die gefüllt waren mit silbernen Pokalen, bemalten Tellern, merkwürdigen Wachsfiguren und einer Ansammlung an geschmacklosen, uralten Silberringen, die fein säuberlich auf einem dunkelgrünen Samtkissen drapiert worden waren und das Familienwappen der Blacks trugen. Fahrig und zittrig öffnete er die Vitrine ungeschickt und besah sich dann wimmernd und mit Tränen in den blutunterlaufenen Augen vor allem die Schmuckstücke auf dem Kissen und eine bestimmte der feingearbeiteten Figuren - eine Frau, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, mit einer dunklen, lockigen Haarpracht, hohen Wangenknochen und einem hochmütigen und doch etwas irren Gesichtsausdruck. Harry, dessen kühler Blick dem Elfen gefolgt war, erkannte die Person, die die Figur darstellte sofort wieder. Zweifelsohne, Bellatrix Lestrange. Er hatte letztes Jahr in Dumbledores Denkarium die Gerichtsverhandlung verfolgt, nach welcher sie und drei weitere Todesser nach Azkaban gebracht worden waren. Ihr hochmütiger, stolzer Blick, als sie keinerlei Reue für ihre Schandtaten aufzeigte, war ihm noch deutlich in Erinnerung und ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, gepaart mit einem grauenhaften Ekelgefühl und mal wieder schier unbändiger Wut.

»Was macht er da? Er weiß schon, dass wir mit ihm im Raum sind, oder?«, wisperte Ginny und brachte Harry dazu sich von Wachs-Bellatrix' dunklen, überheblichen Augen loszureißen und seinen Blick wieder zu seinen Freunden schweifen zu lassen.  
»Oh, er hat zwar einen kompletten Vollknall, aber ich glaube, diesmal ist es ihm nicht entgangen. Hast du nicht den gehässigen Blick gesehen, den er uns zugeworfen hat, als er reingekommen ist?«, murrte Ron verärgert zurück und linste unauffällig zu Hermine, welcher der genannte Blick offenbar besonders gegolten hatte, und die nach Rons unfreundlicher Bemerkung über Kreachers Geisteszustand unzufrieden die Brauen zusammenzog und sich innerlich wohl schon einen Vortrag über B.ELFE.R zurechtlegte. Doch gerade als sie den Mund öffnete, schwebten zwei Stimmen aus dem Flur im ersten Stock zu ihnen hoch durch die nun geöffnete Tür. Sie waren Sirius und Mundungus zuzuordnen, die sich offenbar die Treppe nach oben verzogen hatten, nachdem Mrs. Weasley, die nun vermutlich noch immer stinksauer in der Küche herumwerkelte, schnaubend von Dannen gezogen war. Zusätzlich zu ihren rauen Stimmen konnte man außerdem noch ein leichtes Klimpern vernehmen, das von gläsernen Flaschen stammen könnte.

»Also, was wolltest du mir denn nun geben, Dung?«, fragte Sirius neugierig, aber auch etwas ungeduldig.  
»Schau in die Beutel. Das wird dir gefallen«, antwortete der andere und man konnte sich allein am Klang seiner vielsagenden, vorfreudigen Stimme bestens sein typisches, schiefes, undurchsichtiges Grinsen ausmalen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erklang lediglich, nun ein wenig mehr Geklimper, bis Sirius hörbar die Luft einsog und geradezu fassungslos hauchte: »Schluckende Wasserspeier- Dung! Wo hast du die denn aufgetrieben?!«  
»Naja ... Kennst du noch den ›Coven‹? Also, das alte Viertel in der Nähe von der Nocturngasse?«, murmelte Mundungus etwas zögerlich.  
»Diese schmuddelige Gegend, die eine Mischung aus Underground Bars, schwarzmagisch angehauchten Läden und den wohl heruntergekommensten Wohnanlagen ganz Großbritanniens ist? Aber sicher doch. Ich war dort früher des Öfteren mit James, um heimlich Gillyweed zu rauchen und feiern zu gehen«, antwortete Sirius und musste bei der Erinnerung leicht lachen. Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters und er hatte sogleich das Bild zweier rebellischer Teenager vor Augen, die an einer dreckigen Straßenecke standen und rauchten, oder sich in einer zwielichtigen Kneipe volllaufen ließen. Und irgendwie ließ ihn die Vorstellung ein wenig schmunzeln; _das passte einfach zu perfekt zu Sirius und anscheinend wohl auch seinem Vater._

»Dann weißt du wohl auch, dass es da Läden gibt, die nicht einfach nur Butterbier und Nesselwein verkaufen, sondern eben das richtig harte Zeug, das teils ja auch-«, grummelte Mundungus daraufhin, wurde jedoch von Sirius unterbrochen.  
»-Illegal ist. Oh, ja, ich weiß«, ergänzte dieser und man konnte sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen förmlich aus seiner Tonlage heraushören. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen warfen sich die sechs Teenager leicht ungläubige, doch amüsierte Blicke zu und lauschten gespannt Mundungus' nächsten Worten.

»Jedenfalls ... hab ich da die letzten drei Wochen gewohnt und ... geschäftlich verkehrt. Und irgendwie bin ich in so 'ne komische Zusammenkunft geraten, die in sehr, nun ja, fragwürdige Dinger verwickelt ist. Also, um es kurz zu fassen - die wollten sich an so 'nem Kerl, der auch so 'nen Spirituosenladen geführt hat rächen, weil ... keine Ahnung, der hat wohl irgendwie die Tochter von dem Anführer der Gruppe vergewaltigt, oder so. Ist auch egal, auf jeden Fall wurde der Ladenbesitzer von denen verschleppt, während ich und noch ein paar andere seinen Laden zerstört haben und als Belohnung durften wir uns dabei ein bisschen von seiner Ware mitnehmen«, erzählte er etwas holprig und hastig, doch in einem fast schon beiläufigen Ton, als sei ein solches Erlebnis alltäglich für ihn. Was es vermutlich auch war.

»Das nennst du ein bisschen? Das müssen sicher um die 40 Flaschen sein, Dung! Aber, verdammt, ist da gutes Zeug dabei! Sowas ist mir bestimmt seit fast 20 Jahren nicht mehr unter die Augen gekommen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man das im ›Coven‹ kaufen kann-«

»Oh, aber das, was du meinst ist auch im ›Coven‹ nicht einfach so erhältlich. Man muss schon die richtigen Leute oder sogar Codes kennen und ich bezweifle, dass das hier Teil des normalen Warenangebots von dem Kerl war, ich hab das Meiste von dem Alkohol nämlich aus 'nem verschlossenen Schrank in dem Privatbereich des Ladens geholt«, unterbrach Mundungus Sirius' Träumereien, woraufhin dieser wohl etwas enttäuscht ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich gab und abwartend fragte: »Verstehe. Und du bringst mir zwei Beutel davon, weil ...?«

»Naja, ich dachte, du kannst die ganz gut aufbewahren und wir könnten die doch mal an unseren Saufabenden probieren«, erklärte er nuschelig, »außerdem wollte ich ... wollte ich mich bei dir für die Pokale deines Vaters revanchieren, die du mir letztens geschenkt hast. Haben mir diesen Monat den Hals gerettet - also, das Geld, das ich dafür bekommen hab, mein ich«, hüstelte er scheinbar aufrichtig.  
»Na, das ist auf alle Fälle ein Plan, der mir gefällt, mein Lieber. Ach, und verkauf mich doch nicht für blöd, die Pokale waren dir vielleicht hilfreich, aber du würdest dich niemals für sowas revanchieren, so anständig bist du nicht«, lachte Sirius und gab seinem Kumpel wohl einen leichten, neckenden Schubser, wie man anhand der Geräusche der erneut klimpernden Flaschen und des knarzenden Fußbodens, als Mundungus etwas taumelte, feststellen konnte.

»Jaaa, wie dem auch sei - wo bringen wir den Kram jetzt unter?«, lenkte der Kleinere der beiden schnell vom Thema ab, woraufhin Sirius kurz überlegte und schließlich antwortete: »Wie wär's mit Seidenschnabels Zimmer? Da geht eigentlich keiner außer mir rein.« Mundungus brummte zustimmend und kurz darauf ertönten Schritte, die die Treppe nach oben zu kommen schienen. Fred reagierte schnell, indem er die offene Salontür so leise, wie möglich schloss und stumm warteten sie alle, bis die beiden Männer an dem Zimmer vorbeigekommen waren und ihre Schritte sich wieder entfernten, als sie auf dem Weg zu Seidenschnabels Zimmer noch einen Stock höher waren.

Mit großen Augen blickten sich die Versammelten im Salon an, mit Ausnahme von Kreacher, der noch immer gebückt und leise klagend vor der Vitrine mit dem Rücken zu ihnen kauerte.  
»Soso ... Sirius und Mundungus haben sich nun also einen neuen Vorrat für ihre ›Saufabende‹ zugelegt. Das sind doch mal interessante Neuigkeiten, oder was meint ihr?«, stellte George mit einem ganz bestimmten Glitzern in den Augen fest, das eigentlich nur Ärger bedeuten konnte und Fred, dessen Augen genauso funkelten erwiderte mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen: »Wie sieht's aus, Ronnie? Immernoch Lust mal Feuerwhiskey zu probieren? Ich wette, diesen Sommer könnten wir sogar noch an was Stärkeres rankommen!«

**➵**


	2. ƙαριƚҽʅ ²

**⚯͛**

»ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI!«  
Fred, George und Ginnys Kriegsgesang donnerte durch die geflieste Küche, nachdem Harry die frohe Botschaft seiner Freisprechung verkündet hatte. Er war soeben mit Mr. Weasley aus dem Zaubereiministerium zurückgekehrt, wo die disziplinarische Anhörung abgehalten und darüber entschieden worden war, ob er gesetzeswidrig gehandelt hatte, als er am Abend des 2. Augusts, trotz dessen, dass er noch minderjährig war und sich in der Gegenwart seines Cousins (ein Muggel) aufgehalten hatte, außerhalb der Schule einen Patronuszauber angewendet hatte. Doch Harry hatte dies nicht einfach so, aus Jux getan, sondern um sich gegen zwei Dementoren zu verteidigen, die ihn und Dudley in einer Gasse angegriffen hatten, nur hatte das Ministerium darüber offenbar nicht Bescheid gewusst, obwohl die Dementoren eigentlich unter dessen Kontrolle stehen sollten.

Als er den Grund hinter seinem Handeln schilderte, hatte Cornelius Fudge, der derzeitige Zaubereiminister ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt, oder wollte es zumindest nicht, genauso wie er und viele andere in der Zauberergemeinschaft auch noch manch andere Dinge nicht glauben wollten (darunter die Rückkehr eines der gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten), denn es würde ja ihre schöne, heile Welt zerstören, in der sie so gerne und gemütlich lebten. Also wurde aus Harry Potter, dem Held, den sie einst alle gefeiert hatten, eine Art Witzfigur gemacht; unzählige Artikel waren in den letzten Wochen im Tagespropheten erschienen, die ihn und seine Geschichte darüber, was am Ende des letztes Schuljahres geschehen war, nämlich, dass niemand anderes, als Lord Voldemort für den Tod Cedric Diggorys verantwortlich war, verspotteten. Was für einfältige Dummköpfe sie doch alle waren.  
Und dennoch wurde Harry heute Morgen, als er in Gerichtsraum zehn vor dem gesamten Zaubergamot gesessen hatte, freigesprochen, was er zweifelsohne Albus Dumbledore, dem brilliantesten Schulleiter, den Hogwarts jemals hatte, zu verdanken hatte. Dieser war zwar auch gewaltig in Kritik geraten, da er einer der wenigen war, die Harrys Geschichte Glauben schenkten und ihn nicht wie einen durchgeknallten Lügner darstellten, doch trotzdem schien er wie so oft jedes Schlamassel wieder geradebiegen zu können, mit seinen überzeugenden Argumenten und in diesem Falle auch einer Zeugin, die er mit zur Anhörung gebracht hatte, damit sie für Harry aussagen konnte. Harry war natürlich unendlich dankbar, dass am Ende doch alles gut ausgegangen war und er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren durfte.

Ron, Hermine, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius und Lupin beglückwünschten ihn ebenfalls und sahen allesamt genauso erleichtert aus, wie Harry sich fühlte; ihm war wahrlich ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Trotzdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass Sirius, der zwar ebenso glücklich und froh, wie die anderen schien, etwas bedrückte. Er und Harry hatten sich gestern ein wenig unterhalten, er hatte ihm seinen Familienstammbaum gezeigt und Harry, in seiner Angst, dass er womöglich aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen wurde, hatte gefragt, ob es nicht möglich wäre, dass, sollte dies tatsächlich eintreten, er bei ihm, seinem Paten, am Grimmauldplatz leben dürfe, anstatt bei den Dursleys, die ihn seit 14 Jahren mental und nicht selten auch physisch misshandelten. Darauf hatte Sirius nur eine vage, ungenaue Antwort gegeben, allerdings hatte Harry die Vermutung, dass ein Teil in ihm schon beinahe ... gehofft hatte, dies möge wirklich geschehen. Denn Sirius war einsam. Auf eine andere Art und Weise, denn trotz dessen, dass er stets von einem Haufen Ordensmitgliedern umgeben war, fühlte er sich alleine. Ausgeschlossen. Schließlich saß er in diesem fürchterlichen Haus fest, das für ihn voller bitterer Erinnerungen steckte und konnte nicht ebenfalls aktiv bei den Plänen des Ordens mitwirken, da das Ministerium ihn noch immer für einen gefährlichen Mörder hielt. Harry, den Sohn seines besten Freundes und ebenfalls einen Verstoßenen in der Zaubererwelt bei sich zu haben erschien ihm also wahrscheinlich, wie eine Art Rettung aus der Einsamkeit und Bitterkeit, so egoistisch dieser Gedankenzug auch sein mochte. Und Harry verspürte keinen wirklichen Ärger bei der Vorstellung, dass ein Teil von Sirius womöglich so dachte. Er fühlte vielmehr Mitleid.

»Klar, wenn Dumbledore für dich ausgesagt hat, kam es eh nicht mehr in Frage, dass sie dich rauswerfen!«, rief Ron überzeugt, nachdem Harry ihnen geschildert hatte, wie die Anhörung verlaufen war.  
Dumbledore. Ja, der Retter in der Not. Und doch, hatte es ihn irritiert und enttäuscht, dass Dumbledore, den Harry immerzu bewundert hatte, der für ihn eine Bezugsperson, der er ungemein vertraute darstellte, ihn nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte und ohne ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln nach der Anhörung verschwunden war. Er wünschte, Dumbledore hätte sich anders verhalten und ihn nicht einfach wie einen dummen kleinen Jungen stehen lassen. Es gab ihm einen kleinen Stich, ließ ihn fühlen, als wäre all dies hier seine Schuld, als wäre Dumbledore innerlich sauer auf ihn und genervt darüber, mal wieder für den berühmten Harry Potter, der Ärger praktisch magisch anzog, in die Bresche springen zu müssen.  
Doch nein, so würde Dumbledore sicherlich nicht denken, oder? Es musste schon einen triftigen Grund für dieses Verhalten geben. Es gab immer einen guten Grund. Egal, was für merkwürdige, ungenaue, verschlüsselte Aktionen oder Sprüche von Seiten des Schulleiters kamen, am Ende schienen sie doch immer einen Sinn zu ergeben.

_Am Ende. Wenn die Situation nur noch bedingt oder gar nicht mehr zu retten ist, kommt Dumbledores Auftritt. Wahrlich, der Retter in der Not. Nur, warum kommen diese Auftritte nicht bereits vor der Not?_

Während all diese durcheinander geratenen und verbitterten Gedanken und Gefühle wie schwarze, spitze Dornenranken in Harry wuchsen und wuchsen, sich festsetzten, ineinander verknoteten und begannen auch sein Herz zu erreichen, zog plötzlich ein stechender, wohl bekannter Schmerz durch seine Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn. Erschrocken starrten ihn Ron und Hermine an, als er leise aufzischend mit der Hand dagegen schlug. Auf ihr besorgtes »Was ist los?« hin, winkte er nur beschwichtigend ab - dass seine Narbe schmerzte war derzeitig keine Seltenheit, nun da Voldemort seinen Körper zurückhatte und wieder zu Kräften kam. Trotzdem war es ein merkwürdiger Zeitpunkt gewesen, gerade, als er so verbissen über seine etwas getrübte Meinung zu Albus Dumbledore nachgedacht hatte. Bevor Hermine sich jedoch mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen noch weiter dazu äußern konnte, ertönte ein besonders lautes »ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI!«, wonach Mrs. Weasley ihren tanzenden und grölenden Kindern in nicht minderer Lautstärke Einhalt gebot, was Harry als gute Möglichkeit ansah, der Situation zu entfliehen und sich über sein wartendes Mittagessen herzumachen, das Mrs. Weasley gerade für ihn auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte.

**꧁** **↯ ꧂**

Es waren gerade mal zwei Tage seit der Anhörung vergangen, als die Briefe mit den Bücherlisten aus Hogwarts angekommen waren und mit ihnen zwei rot-golden glänzende Abzeichen. Dass Hermine zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden war stellte keine besonders große Überraschung dar, doch als Ron ebenfalls ein solches Abzeichen in seinem Umschlag gefunden hatte, hatte es so ziemlich allen die Sprache verschlagen. Schließlich war es doch eigentlich eindeutig gewesen, dass Harry diese Position erhalten würde.   
» _Warum hat Dumbledore nicht Potter zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht? So hätte er ihm sein Vertrauen bewiesen._ «  
Kingsley Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme klang noch immer in Harrys Ohren wieder, als er sich zusammen mit Ron bettfertig machte, welcher begeistert jegliche Hintergrundinformationen über seinen neuen Besen vor sich hin brabbelte, den seine Mutter ihm voller Entzückung als Belohnung für seine Ernennung geschenkt hatte. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an den überraschten, doch unglaublichen stolzen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie an diesem Vormittag die frohe Botschaft erfahren hatte. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, dass es heute Abend anstelle eines normalen Abendessens eine kleine Party gegeben hatte, um Ron und Hermine, die neuen Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor zu feiern und zu beglückwünschen. Dabei hatte Harry sich gewaltig fehl am Platz gefühlt, insbesondere, als er mitangehört hatte, wie Kingsley und Lupin sich über Dumbledores für viele doch eher fragwürdig erscheinende Entscheidung Ron anstelle von Harry dieses bedeutungsvolle Amt zu übertragen, unterhalten hatten und dabei genau das angesprochen hatten, was alle dachten und was Harry wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube traf. Dazu war ihm auch noch von Mad-Eye Moody ein altes Gruppenfoto der Mitglieder des ursprünglichen Orden des Phoenix, von denen die meisten im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort gestorben waren, unter die Nase gehalten worden, was ihn entgegen der Erwartung des Aurors eher schockiert und seine Laune noch tiefer in den Keller sinken lassen hatte, anstatt ihn aufzuheitern. Danach hatte er sich schleunigst aus der Küche verzogen. Diese unwissenden, fröhlich lachenden Gesichter auf dem Foto zu sehen schmerzte einfach zu sehr, als dass er es noch länger hätte ertragen können, vor allem da er darunter auch die unbeschwerten Gesichter zweier ganz bestimmter Personen entdeckt hatte. Seiner Eltern. Nein, Harry konnte wahrlich nicht die Rührung verspüren, die Moody sich anscheinend erhofft hatte, stattdessen formte sich in ihm nur geballte Wut und stechende Traurigkeit. Auch jetzt noch, gut eine Stunde später, als er sich in seinem quietschenden Bett niederließ und die warme Decke über sich breitete, lasteten diese Emotionen schwer auf seinem Herzen. Ron hatte sich nun auch auf seine Matratze fallen gelassen, die letzte Lampe gelöscht und Harry träge Gute Nacht gewünscht, was dieser gedanklich noch immer ziemlich abwesend erwiderte. 

Während Ron bereits nach einigen Minuten zufrieden einschlief, lag Harry noch wie so oft hellwach, unfähig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Zusätzlich zu seinen Eltern geisterte ihm nämlich auch noch der Anblick der blutüberströmten Körper der Weasley-Familie und von ihm selber durch den Kopf. Denn nachdem er geradezu fluchtartig die Küche verlassen hatte, war er im Salon auf eine bitterlich schluchzende Mrs. Weasley gestoßen, die gerade mit einem Irrwicht zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Dieser hatte die tote Gestalt ihres Mannes, ihrer Kinder und Harry angenommen, als sie zusammengebrochen und nicht dazu im Stande gewesen war genügend Widerstandskraft aufzubringen. Glücklicherweise waren Sirius und Lupin eingeschritten, hatten den Irrwicht für sie erledigt und versucht sie einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Harry war weiterhin in einer Art Schockstarre geblieben und hätte sich am liebsten zu ihr gesetzt und mit ihr geweint, als sie von ihrer Angst ihre Liebsten zu verlieren, berichtet hatte. Es hatte ihn erneut an die vielen Opfer erinnert, die es aufgrund von Voldemort gegeben hatte. Das Foto war weiterhin in seinen Gedanken umhergeflattert, zusammen mit dem Bild eines starren Cedric Diggory, der regungslos - tot - auf der Erde lag, und er hatte das Verlangen gespürt zu schreien, zu schluchzen, alles um sich herum umzuwerfen und seinen gesamten Schmerz und die schweren Schuldgefühle aus sich herausströmen zu lassen. Doch leider funktionierte dies nicht so einfach. Harry hätte alles dafür gegeben die ständigen Albträume loszuwerden, nicht jede Nacht auf einem dunklen Friedhof stehen und das kalte, erbarmungslose Gelächter von Lord Voldemort ertragen zu müssen. Jedoch wisperte ihm gleichzeitig eine kleine, scharfe Stimme voller Verachtung zu, dass er diese Albträume und noch vieles mehr verdient hätte, dass sie die gerechte Strafe dafür wären, der Grund für die Tode dieser Menschen zu sein. Und so sehr er auch versuchte die Stimme abzuschütteln, so schaffte er es einfach nicht ihr keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken, ihr nicht zu glauben und sich einzureden er hätte nichts dagegen tun können, hätte Cedric nicht retten können. Denn alleine der Fakt, dass ausgerechnet _er_ überlebt hatte, ließ ihn bereits schuldig fühlen.  
 _Es ist nicht richtig_ , dachte er, bevor seine Lider schwer wurden und er langsam zwischen wartenden Grabsteinen versank.

➵


	3. ƙαριƚҽʅ ³

**⚯͛**

Es gibt viele, verschiedene Methoden, abgesehen von einem Wecker, um einen Menschen wachzukriegen, sei es nun ein sanftes Schulterrütteln, halblautes Gemurmel oder kleine, süße Küsschen. Doch auch einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf des Schlafenden zu schütten, lautes Schreien, oder generell Lärm gehören dazu. Zu Harrys Leidwesen. Denn am nächsten Morgen rissen ihn keine liebevollen Streicheleinheiten, sondern ein lauter Knall, schmerzverzerrtes Jaulen und schrilles Gelächter aus dem Schlaf (der Wassereimer wurde ihm gnädigerweise erspart).

Harry stöhnte unzufrieden, als er versuchte sich auf dem harten Holzboden aufzurichten. Bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch war er so heftig zusammengezuckt, dass er seitlich aus dem Bett gekippt war, ein Bein noch merkwürdig unbequem in seiner Bettdecke, die halb über den Bettrand hing, verheddert. Genervt rieb er sich über die Augen, welche sich zunächst blinzelnd an das helle Tageslicht gewöhnen mussten und entdeckte dann mit einem leichten Augenrollen den Grund, oder besser gesagt, die _Gründe_ für sein unsanftes Erwachen. Natürlich. Wer könnte es auch sonst sein, außer Fred und George, die es sich über die Sommerferien zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatten, ohne Vorwarnung und unnötigerweise lächerlich kurze Strecken zu apparieren und damit ihren Mitmenschen einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen?  
Das war bei Weitem nicht der erste Morgen, der für Harry und Ron auf diese Weise begann, doch heute hatten sich die Zwillinge offenbar ein wenig verkalkuliert - denn anstatt vor den Betten auf dem Zimmerboden zu landen, saßen sie nun beide halb auf den Beinen ihres jüngeren Bruders, der wie Harry zusammengeschreckt, jedoch durch das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen nicht vom Bett gefallen war. Wütend schrie er Fred und George an, sie sollten gefälligst von ihm runtergehen, woraufhin sie sich schließlich lachend erhoben.

»Brauchst du Hilfe, Harry?«, fragte George scheinbar hilfsbereit, doch mit einem sichtlich amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er beobachtete, wie Harry versuchte sein Bein aus seiner Decke zu befreien.  
»Nein, danke«, knurrte der Angesprochene durch zusammengepresste Zähne zurück, als er es schließlich stolpernd schaffte dem Stoff zu entkommen und nun verzweifelt nach seiner Brille tastete, die vom Nachttisch gefallen war, als Harry zusammengezuckt und gegen diesen gestoßen war.  
»Hier.« Freds Stimme erklang direkt neben ihm und sogleich wurde ihm seine Brille, der beim Aufprall auf den Boden glücklicherweise nichts passiert war, auf die Nase gesetzt.  
»Danke«, grummelte Harry mürrisch, rückte die Brille ein wenig zurecht und fuhr sich seufzend durch die wilden, dunklen Haare, während er sich stirnrunzelnd, nun mit klarer Sicht, im Raum umsah. Ron saß noch immer auf seinem Bett und rieb sich seine Schienbeine, wobei er hin und wieder sehr missvergnügte Blicke in die Richtung seiner zwei älteren Brüder warf, die sich nur unbeeindruckt grinsend gegen Harry und Rons Betten lehnten und ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst wirkten.

»Musste das wirklich sein?«, stieß Ron genervt aus, woraufhin Fred nickend erwiderte: »Mhh, ja, ich denke schon. Ich meine, es ist schon nach zwölf und naja ... wir haben Neuigkeiten für euch.«  
Doch bevor er genauer darauf eingehen konnte, klopfte es leise an der Schlafzimmertür, welche sich kurz darauf zögerlich öffnete. Ein paar dunkelbraune, gelockte Haarsträhnen lugten dahinter hervor.  
»Kannst reinkommen, Hermine«, rief Harry, der die Strähnen sofort erkannt hatte. Vorsichtig schlüpfte Hermine in den Raum, mit einem etwas gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.  
»Ich hab Lärm gehört...«, fing sie an, doch zog verstehend die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie die Zwillinge entdeckte. »Jaa, wir dachten es wäre mal Zeit die beiden Faulpelze hier aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf zu rütteln«, meinte George und zog grinsend die Schultern hoch.  
»Und dabei meine Beine zu zerquetschen, ja, besten Dank auch!«, maulte Ron und funkelte die beiden verdrießlich an.  
»Tja, da haben wir unser Ziel eben mal ein wenig verfehlt... Sorry«, kommentierte Fred dies, doch sein Ton und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließen nicht gerade den Eindruck erwecken, dass es ihm besonders leid täte. Daraufhin schnaubte Ron nur und drehte sich etwas überrascht zu Hermine, als diese sich neben ihn auf sein Bett setzte und leicht schmunzelnd mit der Hand durch sein rotes, ohnehin schon unordentliches Haar wuschelte.

Sich räuspernd wandte Harry sich nun an George, der sich jetzt gegen das Fenster neben seinem Bett lehnte, und fragte mit rauer Stimme: »Also, was habt ihr denn nun für Neuigkeiten?«  
Neugierig blickten Ron und Hermine ebenfalls herüber, als der Angesprochene anfing zu erklären: »Eine von Mums Schwestern, Mira, befindet sich gerade in einer Art Krise und hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil ihr Verlobter sie betrogen hat und abgehauen ist und da Mum ihr sehr nahe steht, hat sie heute Morgen, als sie die Nachricht bekommen hat, ihren Koffer gepackt und ist per Flohpulver zu ihr gereist. Sie wird vermutlich erst wieder am Freitag zurückkommen.«

Mit geweiteten Augen starrten ihn Harry, Ron und Hermine überrascht an, doch bevor einer von ihnen etwas dazu sagen konnte, erhob Fred das Wort und ergänzte: »Außerdem... hat Dad heute und morgen Nachtschicht.«  
»Nachtschicht?«, wiederholte Ron verwirrt, woraufhin George mit den Schultern zuckte und erwiderte: »Uns wurde auch nicht mehr gesagt, ist halt irgendeine Arbeit für den Orden.«  
»Aber das bedeutet, dass wir in der nächsten Zeit ... nunja, etwas weniger unter Beobachtung stehen werden. Ich meine, Mum hat zwar, weil momentan anscheinend niemand sonst wirklich Zeit hat, sich viel im Hauptquartier aufzuhalten, Sirius gebeten, auf uns Acht zu geben, aber ganz ehrlich - _es ist Sirius_ «, meinte Fred vielsagend und kam nun offenbar langsam auf den Punkt.  
»Naja, okay, aber was habt ihr denn bitte vor? In der Nacht abhauen?«, fragte Hermine verwundert und bei ihrem letzten Satz mit deutlicher Ironie in der Stimme. Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen bejahten Fred und George grinsend: »Genau das, ja.«  
»Wie bitte?! Das meint ihr nicht ernst, oder? Das könnt ihr nicht machen!«, rief sie schrill und mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen.  
»Wo wollt ihr denn überhaupt hin?«, wollte Harry nun wissen, dem bei der Vorstellung heimlich in der Nacht das Haus zu verlassen, zwar etwas flau im Magen wurde, doch dessen Neugierde und Abenteuerlust dieses mulmige Gefühl mal wieder etwas übertrumpften.

»Naja... wir haben doch letztens so ein interessantes Gespräch belauscht. Zwischen Sirius und Mundungus, wisst ihr noch?«, erwiderte Fred, und George, der nicht weiter auf Hermines entsetztes Keuchen achtete, fügte hinzu: »Und dabei haben sie doch einen bestimmten Ort erwähnt. Diesen ›Coven‹. Ihr wisst schon, wo Mundungus gewohnt und seine schmutzigen Geschäfte abgewickelt hat. Und natürlich, wo er den Alkohol für sich und Sirius geholt hat. Jedenfalls hat bei dem Namen von dem Viertel bei uns was geklingelt. Lee ist nämlich ein bisschen in dieser Szene drin und hat uns davon mal erzählt.«  
»Und da wollt ihr jetzt hin?«, fragte Ron und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, als die beiden grinsend nickten.  
»Und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ja mitkommen. Lee würde uns auch begleiten. Jetzt wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit! Heute ist Dienstag, das heißt Sirius und Mundungus saufen sich am Abend wie gewohnt die Birne weg und das heißt für uns, dass, nun da Mum und Dad nicht da sind, wir leichtes Spiel hätten, uns unbemerkt rauszuschleichen«, meinte Fred und blickte überzeugt in die Runde.  
»Auf keinen Fall. Das könnt ihr einfach nicht machen, es ist viel zu gefährlich und als ob vor allem Harry es riskieren würde-«  
»Ich bin dabei«, unterbrach Harry Hermines Proteste, woraufhin sie ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zuwarf, anders als Fred und George, die zwar etwas überrascht wirkten, ihm jedoch anerkennend zunickten. Harry wusste selbst nicht recht, was in ihn gefahren war, doch was er sicher wusste, war, dass er die Nase voll davon hatte, von morgens bis abends brav in diesem schrecklichen Haus zu hocken, in staubigen Ecken herumzukriechen, Schimmel von den Wänden zu kratzen und alte, hässliche Schmuckstücke auszusortieren, während _die Erwachsenen_ geheime Versammlungen abhielten und Pläne schmiedeten, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Voldemort, dem Harry bereits mehrmals die Stirn geboten hatte, gegen den er vor ein paar Monaten gekämpft hatte. Voldemort, der seinen Freund und seine Eltern getötet hatte. Der zu viele Menschen getötet hatte. Und Harry wollte jetzt gerade nichts davon hören, dass es genau aus diesem Grund wichtig war, nichts Überstürztes und Gefährliches zu unternehmen. Er wollte nicht hören, dass ein nächtlicher Ausflug in ein zwielichtiges Viertel verantwortungslos und nicht fair war gegenüber all den Anstrengungen von Dumbledore und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die ihn von den Dursleys geholt und ihn vor einem Rauswurf aus Hogwarts bewahrt hatten. Alles, was er hörte, war, das schreiende, verzweifelte Bedürfnis etwas zu unternehmen, auszubrechen und sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie ein normaler Teenager zu benehmen. Ein Teenager, auf dem nicht die Last von einem gefürchteten Zauberer gejagt zu werden, lag. Er wollte einfach mal jemand anderes sein, doch vor allem, wollte er _vergessen_ \- wenigstens für eine Nacht. Deshalb ignorierte er Hermines wütende Worte und strafende Blicke, und drehte sich stattdessen zu Ron, der das Geschehen mit leicht geweiteten Augen betrachtete und nicht eindeutig zeigte, was er über den Vorschlag dachte, bis Harry fragend eine Augenbraue hob, woraufhin er kurz zögernd auf seine Füße blickte, bevor er schließlich matt lächelnd den Kopf hob, spielerisch die Augen verdrehte und mit den Schultern zuckte, was wohl seine Zustimmung ausdrücken sollte. Harrys Mundwinkel zogen sich ebenfalls ein wenig nach oben, als Ron beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter ablegte und ruhig auf sie einredete.

»Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, Hermine, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, wenn Lee sich dort auskennt, und wir müssen ja auch nicht die ganze Nacht wegbleiben. Nur für ein paar Stunden. Außerdem kannst du nicht leugnen, dass du auch gerne mal wieder etwas rauskommen würdest und dich die Idee etwas Verbotenes zu tun, insgeheim reizt«, meinte er mit einem wissenden Ausdruck und als Hermine ihren Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen, fügte er schnell mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu: »Nein, versuch es nicht einmal, Granger, wir wissen alle, dass du keine brave Streberin mehr bist - okay, Streberin vielleicht schon, aber auch du brichst hin und wieder gerne mal die Regeln, stimmt's?«  
Daraufhin schloss Hermine ihren Mund wieder und eine leicht verärgerte, doch auch besänftigte und - ja, etwas abenteuerlustige, neugierige Miene trat auf ihr Gesicht, während sie augenverdrehend etwas vor sich hin grummelte, das wie »Was auch immer«, »ohne mich« und »eh aufgeschmissen« klang.  
»Na, dann, ist ja alles geklärt! Die Vertrauensschüler und der soon-to-be Bad Boy betrinken sich heute mit uns! Ja, Mann, ein Traum geht in Erfüllung - ich schreib sofort Lee«, rief Fred euphorisch mit einem doch dezent sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme und klatschte einmal abschließend in die Hände, bevor er und sein Zwillingsbruder sich lachend in Richtung Tür begaben. Das eben erwähnte Trio starrte ihnen entgeistert nach und begann gleichzeitig durcheinander zu zetern.

»Bin ich jetzt wirklich nur noch ›der Vertrauensschüler‹?!«

»Soon-to-be Bad Boy?!«

»MOMENT! Wer hat was von betrinken gesagt?!«

➵


	4. ƙαριƚҽʅ ⁴

**⚯͛**

Der Park, vor dem sie sich mit Lee treffen wollten, befand sich zu Fuß etwa 20 Minuten entfernt vom Grimmauldplatz und durch die nächtliche Dunkelheit war es ein wenig schwer die Orientierung in der eher unbekannten Gegend zu behalten, weshalb sie mehrmals Halt machen und darüber diskutieren mussten, ob sie nicht doch falsch abgebogen waren. Deshalb waren sie auch alle mehr als froh, als sie im Schein der Straßenlaternen die schmiedeeisernen Tore erkennen konnten, hinter welchen sich die dunklen Umrisse einer spärlich beleuchteten, ordentlichen Parklandschaft abzeichneten. Es waren kaum Menschen unterwegs, da es bereits zehn vor elf war, doch darüber waren die fünf Teenager ganz froh, denn so würde es weitaus einfacher werden, unbemerkt zu disapparieren.

»Meint ihr Sirius und Mundungus haben was bemerkt?«, fragte Ron, als sie eine derzeit unbefahrene Straße überquerten und auf den kleinen Platz vor den Toren zusteuerten.   
»Wohl kaum. Die waren doch schon voll dabei, haben wir doch gehört. Mich würd's nicht wundern, wenn die morgen mit 'ner Flasche Feuerwhiskey im Arm auf dem Küchenboden aufwachen«, antwortete Fred leicht lachend und schüttelte bei der Vorstellung amüsiert den Kopf.   
»Zum Glück ist Mum nicht da«, meinte George daraufhin schmunzelnd und die anderen stimmten ihm schnaubend zu. Harry mochte sich gar nicht den Wutausbruch ausmalen, den Mrs. Weasley hätte, würde sie die beiden am Morgen noch halb betrunken auf dem Boden und einen Haufen an Flaschen und Gläsern auf dem Küchentisch vorfinden.   
»Ja, ich glaube, wir sind nicht die einzigen, die heute ihre Abwesenheit ausnutzen«, murmelte Harry grinsend. Er hatte, bevor sie sich aus dem Haus geschlichen hatten, unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt einen schnellen Blick durch die leicht geöffnete Küchentür geworfen und dabei einen kurzen Eindruck von Sirius und Mundungus' ›Saufabend‹ erhalten und war sich sicher, dass die beiden morgen mehr als nur einen Aufpäppeltrank benötigen würden.

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, in denen sie auf den besten Freund der Zwillinge warteten, von dem der gesamte Ausflug abhing, da keiner von ihnen wusste, wie es in diesem sogenannten ›Coven‹ zuging, geschweige denn, wo genau sich dieser überhaupt befand und in die Nocturngasse zu apparieren und von dort aus auf gut Glück in der Gegend herumzuirren, bis sie irgendwann vielleicht zufällig ihr Ziel erreichten, kam nicht in Frage. Gerade, als Hermine sich beschwerte, dass ihr langsam kalt würde, machte Fred auf eine Gestalt aufmerksam, die mit lässigen Schritten auf die Gruppe zukam und als sie an einer Straßenlaterne vorbeikam, konnte man in dem schwachen Lichtschein ihr Gesicht und leicht umherschwingende Dreadlocks erkennen. Freudig schrieen Fred und George auf und rannten dem Neuankömmling entgegen, der sie lachend mit einer festen Umarmung begrüßte. Die drei gelangten nach ein paar Momenten schließlich zu dem Platz, auf dem Harry, Ron und Hermine noch immer standen und von wo sie diese doch etwas emotionale Begrüßung lächelnd beobachtet hatten.  
  
»Ron, Harry, Hermine! Hi, schön euch zu sehen!«, rief Lee grinsend und umarmte die drei ebenfalls kurz, wobei sie ihn zurückgrüßten.   
»Hi Lee, schönen Sommer gehabt, bisher?«, fragte Harry, woraufhin der Angesprochene mit den Schultern zuckte und antwortete: »Ja, war nicht schlecht. War mit ein paar Freunden für zwei Wochen in Spanien. Und du, beziehungsweise ihr?«   
»Jaa, ging so«, meinte Harry vage, als er an den katastrophalen Verlauf seiner Ferien dachte.  
»Hab schon gehört; du hast dir wohl ein bisschen Ärger mit dem Ministerium eingehandelt, wie?«, schnaubte Lee und zog augenscheinlich etwas belustigt eine Braue hoch.  
»Ja, er entwickelt sich immer mehr zum Bad Boy«, warf George neckend ein und feixte, bei Harrys vorwurfsvollem Gesichtsausdruck und dem allgemeinen Gelächter, das darauf folgte. Nachdem sie sich noch ein wenig unterhalten und über ihre Sommerferien ausgetauscht hatten (wobei Fred, George, Harry, Ron und Hermine selbstverständlich den wahren Grund, warum sie derzeitig in London wohnten, auslassen mussten), kamen sie endlich auf den heutigen Abend und wie sie zum ›Coven‹ gelangen würden, zurück. 

»Also, da ich als einziger weiß, wo sich der ›Coven‹ befindet, nehme ich euch per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mit, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir gleich mit fünf Personen auf einmal zutraue, ich bin schließlich kein Portschlüssel. Deshalb machen wir das einfach nacheinander«, erklärte Lee ihre Vorgehensweise, wonach die anderen verstehend nickten, doch noch machte er keinerlei Anstalten mit einem von ihnen zu verschwinden, sondern fügte etwas zögerlich hinzu: »Aber davor solltet ihr vielleicht ein wenig euer Aussehen verändern, denn auch wenn die meisten Leute da ziemlich gechillt und cool drauf sind, weiß man halt trotzdem nie, wer sich da alles rumtreibt. Und ich glaub kaum, dass ihr Lust darauf hättet von den falschen Leuten erkannt zu werden, während ihr euch ausgerechnet im _›Coven‹_ rumtreibt. Vor allem du, Harry.«  
Daraufhin musste Harry ein wenig schlucken; Lee redete so, als sei dieses Viertel kein Ort, an dem 15-Jährige etwas verloren hätten, doch im Prinzip war es ihm sogar recht, wenn sein Aussehen etwas verändert würde, so könnte er sich nämlich mal ungestört in der Zaubererwelt aufhalten, ohne, dass jeder Zweite auf seine Stirnnarbe glotzte, ihm etwas hinterherrief oder über ihn tuschelte. Das klang wie eine schöne Abwechslung, die er sehr willkommen hieß.  
  
»Okay, und wie sollen wir das anstellen?«, fragte Harry unsicher, und als er Fred und Georges vorfreudiges Grinsen sah, schwante ihm Übles - und tatsächlich: Fred erwiderte mit einer nicht gerade vertrauenswürdigen Miene: »Ach, es gibt da ein paar ganz nützliche Zauber. George, Lee und ich haben sie schon hundertmal angewandt, als wir ... unsere ehrwürdige Arbeit als Chaosstifter verrichtet haben und nicht erkannt werden wollten, und wie ihr vielleicht noch wisst, sind _wir_ bereits 17 und _dürfen_ außerhalb der Schule zaubern.« Dabei warf er vor allem Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.  
»Als könnten wir das vergessen«, murrte Ron auf seine letzten Worte hin und erinnerte sich wohl gerade an die unzähligen Male zurück, als Fred und George allen Bewohnern von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 unter die Nase gerieben hatten, dass sie nun volljährig waren und ihre Magie auch in den Ferien frei ausüben durften. _Sehr frei_ , wohl angemerkt.  
Harry jedoch machte sich im Moment eher Sorgen, um sein Gesicht, denn ihm war überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ausgerechnet Fred und George sein Aussehen verändern zu lassen; am Ende würde er womöglich noch Gregory Goyle gleichen und dass er einmal mit zwölf Jahren für eine Stunde in dessen Haut gesteck hatte, reichte Harry für den Rest seiner Tage. Hermine, die seinen misstrauischen Ausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte, nahm ihm diese Befürchtung, indem sie einen kleinen, runden Spiegel aus ihrer schmalen Umhängetasche hervorzog und meinte: »Keine Sorge, Harry, ich passe schon auf, dass sie dich nicht verunstalten, aber ich hab hier auch noch einen Spiegel, sodass du selbst kontrollieren kannst, wie du aussiehst und sie somit wenn nötig dazu zwingen kannst, dich so zu verändern, wie du es möchtest.«  
Deutlich erleichtert schenkte Harry ihr ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln, woraufhin George ein wenig schmollend nuschelte: »Dass ihr uns so wenig vertraut!«  
Doch bei dem Anblick von Harry, Ron und Hermines kühlen Blicken und erhobenen Brauen, gab er nach und murmelte halblaut mit einem leichten Augenrollen: »Langweiler«, wobei er zwanghaft versuchte ein kleines Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.

Ein paar Minuten später starrte Harry aus dem Spiegel ein braunes Augenpaar entgegen, das von dunkelbraunen, welligen und etwas wirren Haaren umrandet wurde. »Deine Haare lassen sich nicht mal mit Magie wirklich zähmen«, grinste Fred kopfschüttelnd und zupfte an einzelnen Strähnen. Harry zuckte nur geschlagen mit den Schultern und drehte den Kopf, um sich von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Seine Nase stand etwas spitzer hervor, seine Lippen waren ein wenig schmaler und seine Wangenknochen etwas höher als sonst. Nur seine sanft gebräunte Haut war gleich geblieben, doch Harry fühlte sich nicht unwohl. Es war ungewohnt, ja, aber seine Horrorvorstellungen hatten sich glücklicherweise nicht bewahrheitet, als George an ihm herumgehext hatte ( - gut, vielleicht musste er hi und da mit einem strafenden Blick nachhelfen, aber alles in allem klappte es ganz gut). Das Wichtigste war natürlich gewesen, seine Stirnnarbe zu verdecken. George hatte schnell feststellen müssen, dass Verblassungs- und Abdeckzauber nicht viel Wirkung zeigten, was Hermine damit erklärt hatte, dass der Fluch, der auf der Narbe lag, dafür zu mächtig sei. Trotzdem ließ sie sich ein klein wenig abschwächen, vor allem jedoch wurde sie von Harrys nun etwas längeren Haaren verdeckt, die ihm teilweise ins Gesicht fielen. Fred kommentierte darauf, dies würde sein Bad boy-Image nur noch verstärken, worüber Harry die Augen verdrehte und die anderen schnaubend lachten. 

»Okay, nun, da wir alle fertig sind, können wir ja los, oder?«, meinte Lee und blickte fragend in die Runde, die sich äußerlich in wenigen Minuten ziemlich verändert hatte. So leuchteten zum Beispiel die Haare der Weasley-Geschwister nicht mehr in ihrem üblichen Rotton, für den die Familie in der Zaubererwelt so berühmt war. Stattdessen hatten Rons Haare einen dunklen Blondton angenommen und die von Fred ein zartes Haselnussbraun. George hatte alle mit einem tintenschwarzen Haarschopf überrascht. »Was? Ich wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren. Hermine hat mir letztens Poster und Songs von ihren Lieblingsmuggelbands gezeigt und ich glaube, ich bin jetzt in meiner Emophase«, war seine Antwort auf die kritischen Blicke der anderen gewesen, woraufhin Harry laut losgeprustet und Hermine peinlich berührt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Eine weitere Überraschung war Hermines Wunsch nach einem Kurzhaarschnitt gewesen. Erst hatte Lee gezögert, doch als Hermine augenverdrehend gedrängt hatte: »Jetzt mach schon, das sind doch eh nur temporäre Zauber und wenn es scheiße aussieht kannst du es doch immernoch rückgängig machen, oder?«, fuhr er vorsichtig mit seinem Zauberstab über ihre Haare, woraufhin viele Strähnen buschiges Haar zu Boden sanken. Schließlich strich sich Hermine, während sie sich in ihrem Spiegel betrachtete, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, jedoch anscheinend zufrieden, durch ihre nun kurzen, kleinen Löckchen, deren blondierter Farbton einen hübschen Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut bildete. Auch die anderen staunten nicht schlecht und ließen es sich nicht nehmen ihr durch die Haare zu wuscheln, sofern es eben ging. 

Lees Frage erhielt von allen Zustimmung, jedoch wies Harry verwundert darauf hin, dass Lee als Einziger noch genauso aussah, wie zuvor.   
»Ach, ich bin dort so oft, dass ich darauf verzichte mein Aussehen zu verändern. Ich hab da ziemlich viele Freunde, denen ich vertrauen kann und außerdem komme ich aus keiner bekannten Zaubererfamilie, sodass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte, nicht so hoch ist«, war seine Antwort darauf, was den Rest dazu veranlasste nicht gerade überzeugt die Augenbrauen zu heben.   
»Ehrlich, Leute, macht euch keine Sorgen! Es wird schon nichts passieren«, lachte er und winkte unbekümmert ab. Also stellten sie sich seufzend und Schulter zuckend der Reihe nach in der Gasse auf, in welche sie sich zuvor sicherheitshalber verdrückt hatten, um nicht von vorbeigehenden Muggeln gesichtet zu werden, während ihre Gesichter und Haarfarben sich wie von Zauberhand veränderten und sie sich einer nach dem anderen entmaterialisierten. Zuerst verschwanden Lee und Fred gemeinsam, dann kam Lee alleine wieder zurück und wiederholte den Prozess jeweils mit Hermine, George, Ron und schließlich Harry. Sein Magen fuhr Achterbahn, als er sich krampfhaft an Lees Arm klammerte und sich durch Raum und Zeit bewegte. 

➵


	5. ƙαριƚҽʅ ⁵

⚯͛

Apparieren erinnerte Harry stark an das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel, nur war der Weg beim Apparieren deutlich kürzer. Zum Glück.  
Er war heilfroh, als das merkwürdige, unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Magen nachließ und er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, bekamen ihm die Transportmöglichkeiten der Zaubererwelt, die nicht einen festen, vertrauten Besenstiel beinhalteten, alle nicht besonders. Floo-Pulver, Portschlüssel und Apparieren schienen einen stabilen Magen und Körperkontrolle vorauszusetzen, was beides nicht gerade zu Harrys Stärken zählte. Seine Sicherheit beim Fliegen stellte wohl einfach eine Ausnahme dar und war ihm durch die Gene seines Vaters bereits in die Wiege gelegt worden.   
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und nahm ein paar lange, tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er seine neue Umgebung wahrnahm. Er stand wieder in einer schmalen, dunklen Gasse, jedoch führte diese ein paar Meter weiter auf eine, für diese Uhrzeit, doch ziemlich belebte Straße. Er hörte das aufgeregte Geschwatze vieler Menschen, konnte immer wieder kleine Grüppchen an der Gasse vorbeilaufen sehen. Dazu schwirrten ihm die Gerüche von gerade gekochtem Essen in die Nase. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn; wo hatte Lee sie nur hingebracht?  
  
»Alles okay bei dir, Harry? Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus«, fragte eben dieser mit einem leicht besorgten Unterton in der Stimme und Harry realisierte, dass er sich noch immer an Lees Arm, wie an einen Rettungsring festklammerte, weshalb er schnell seinen Griff löste, sich verlegen durch die Haare fuhr und sich räusperte.   
»Ja - ja, geht schon wieder, ich glaube, ich mag Apparieren nur nicht besonders«, antwortete er leicht lachend, woraufhin Lee ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zuwarf.   
»Ja, ist nicht jedermanns Sache. Meine Schwester hasst es auch. Bevorzugt Besen«, meinte er noch, ein kleines Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
»Verständlich«, murmelte Harry, als Lee sich in Bewegung setzte und auf den Ausgang der Gasse zusteuerte. Ein paar Sekunden später fanden sie sich auf der breiten Straße wieder, die nur spärlich vom gelblichen Licht der Straßenlaternen beleuchtet wurde und von diversen Geschäften gesäumt war, die auch allesamt geöffnet waren. Der Rest ihrer kleinen Truppe lehnte wartend an einer Hauswand und auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich die gleiche Verwirrung ab, wie auf Harrys.  
  
»Also, _das_ ist dieser mysteriöse ›Coven‹?«, fragte Fred zögerlich in die Runde, als Harry und Lee zu ihnen stießen, woraufhin sein bester Freund jedoch sofort den Kopf schüttelte und lächelnd erklärte: »Nein, wir müssen noch ein Stück gehen, ich dachte mir nur, wenn ich schon dabei bin, zeige ich euch noch das Vampirviertel von London und einen speziellen Weg, um in den ›Coven‹ zu gelangen.«  
Auf diese Worte hin starrten ihn fünf Augenpaare fassungslos an.  
»Vampirviertel? W-was soll das heißen?«, wollte Ron in einer leicht zittrigen Stimmlage wissen, worauf Lee schulterzuckend eriwiderte: »Das soll heißen, dass dieses Viertel hier überwiegend von Vampiren bewohnt ist.«  
Nun, das erklärte den regen Betrieb zu so später Stunde. Das schienen auch die anderen zu denken, denn sie hoben die Augenbrauen und nickten langsam mit leicht geöffneten Mündern.   
»Aha ... und - äh ... warum genau wolltest du uns diesen Ort zeigen?«, hakte George zögerlich nach.   
»Naja, schöne, expressionistische Architektur«, erwiderte Lee grinsend und deutete auf die scharfkantigen Häuser, deren mit Mustern verzierte Backsteinfassaden klischeehafterweise ausschließlich in Rot und Schwarz gehalten waren.  
»Gutes Essen«, fügte er hinzu und wies mit einem Kopfnicken und einem schwärmerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf mehrere Restaurants, aus denen es zugegebenermaßen köstlich duftete.  
»Und chillige Leute«, endete er selbstzufrieden lächelnd und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, wobei er anfing die Straße entlang zu schlendern.

Harry und die anderen folgten ihm sprachlos und bemühten sich mit ihm Schritt zu halten, während sie ihre Köpfe in alle Richtungen drehten und die ungewöhnliche Szenerie um sie herum betrachteten.   
»Aber ... ist es nicht gefährlich für uns, lebende Menschen, inmitten von Vampiren, Sightseeing zu machen? Ich meine, wir haben doch nicht umsonst fast ein ganzes Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste damit verbracht uns die grässlichsten Horrorgeschichten über Vampire anzuhören, oder?«, brachte nun Hermine kritisch und mit gesenkter Stimme ihre Bedenken zum Ausdruck, woraufhin Lee jedoch nur kopfschüttelnd erwiderte: »Quirrell hatte sich in jungen Jahren mit ein paar reinblütigen, sehr mächtigen Vampiren angelegt und seither ein Trauma davon getragen. Er war absolut paranoid, was dieses Thema anging«, fing Lee an zu erklären, wurde jedoch von Fred unterbrochen, der einwarf: »Und nicht zu vergessen, ragte aus seinem Hinterkopf die missgestaltete Fratze vom Lord der Finsternis höchstpersönlich hervor! Der hatte also sowieso nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.«  
Die anderen lachten schnaubend, doch Harry fühlte, wie sich ein Eimer Eis in seiner Magengegend entleerte und seine Eingeweide sich verkrampften. Ja, wenn man es nur aus Erzählungen hörte, kam einem diese Vorstellung wohl sehr absurd vor, womöglich fast schon komisch, doch Harry, der diese ›Fratze‹ mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen hatte, dabei von ihrem Träger beinahe umgebracht worden war, konnte nicht so einfach darüber lachen. Es war ein Trauma für ihn gewesen, mit elf Jahren dem Mörder seiner Eltern, dessen Gesicht aus dem Hinterkopf seines scheinbar harmlosen Lehrers ragte, gegenüberzustehen und dieser schrecklichen, rauchigen und grausamen Stimme zu lauschen, die ihn noch monatelang in Albträumen verfolgte hatte. Es war nichts, woran er gerne dachte, doch er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihn die Bemerkung getroffen hatte, und rang sich deshalb zu einem gezwungenen, angespannten Lächeln herab. 

»Jedenfalls - «, griff Lee nun wieder seine vorige Erklärung auf, »müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, dass ihr an der nächsten Straßenecke gegen die Wand gepresst werdet, jemand seine Fangzähne in eure Hälse drückt und euer Blut saugt. Die Vampire haben sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verändert, auch wenn Quirrell das nicht einsehen wollte. Sie mussten auch lernen sich in der modernen Gesellschaft zurechtzufinden. Wie wir in Geschichte der Zauberei gelernt haben, haben das Zaubereiministerium und der englische Vampirverband nach dem blutigen Krieg am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts eine Einigung getroffen und Frieden geschlossen. Seitdem werden den Vampiren ihre Nahrungsquellen kontrolliert vom Ministerium zugestellt (wie genau das abläuft und was das genau heißen soll, will ich gar nicht wissen) und den Vampiren stehen dieselben Grundrechte wie Zauberern zu. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass sie nicht mehr wahllos Leute angreifen können, ohne, dass ihnen die Gefängnisstrafe droht. Und über die Jahre hinweg, haben die meisten Vampire sich so gut eingelebt, dass sie gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis nach Morden verspüren und ein ruhiges Leben bevorzugen. Trotzdem gibt es natürlich noch immer gewisse Spannungen und Reibereien zwischen beiden Seiten, sowie auch Diskriminierung.«

Nach diesem Vortrag wurde Lee mit großen Augen betrachtet. Harry, der in Geschichte der Zauberei für gewöhnlich tagträumte, oder mit Ron Galgenmännchen und Tic Tac Toe spielte, hatte nur eine vage Idee vom blutigen Krieg und dem Konflikt zwischen Sterblichen und Vampiren. Überhaupt, hatte er das Gefühl, das Thema würde fast nie erwähnt, oder als besonders wichtig erachtet. Er und Ron warfen sich einen verblüfften Blick zu, bevor sie sich gleichzeitig zu Hermine wandten, die eine nachdenkliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte.   
»Was denn? Hat die Einser-Schülerin etwa ein Halbjahr im Unterricht geschlafen, so wie es jeder normale Mensch tut, wenn Professor Binns vor der Tafel schwebt?«, grinste George neckend, doch Hermine warf ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu und meinte augenrollend: »Nein. Ich habe viel über den blutigen Krieg gelesen und gehört, ich wusste nur nicht viel über die heutige Situation. Ich bin bisher nie besonders viel in Kontakt mit Vampiren gekommen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist das tatsächlich eine Wissenslücke meinerseits. Ich habe mich im letzten Jahr so intensiv mit den Hauselfen beschäftigt, dass ich andere magische Geschöpfe eher außen vor gelassen habe.« 

»Na toll, ich seh schon das nächste Projekt anrollen«, murmelte Ron leise, was ihm einen giftigen Blick von Hermine einhandelte.   
»Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht mehr bitten, mir bei meinen ›Projekten‹ zu helfen. Du musst keinen Finger krümmen und kannst deine soziale Ader weiterhin mit Kies zuschütten und verstauben lassen!«, fauchte sie fast schon, und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg, um den mit schwarzen Rosen bepflanzten Vorgarten eines ebenso schwarzen Hauses mit dunkelroten Fensterläden, Dachziegeln und Türen zu betrachten. Harry schmunzelte bei dem vertrauten Anblick einer schmollenden und zähneknirschenden Hermine und einem Ron, der aussah, als hätte man ihm soeben den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Diese beiden Streithähne würden sich niemals ändern. 

»Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass es hier so viele Restaurants gibt? Ich dachte, Vampire können an die 200 Jahre alt werden und nehmen nur Blut zu sich?«, fragte Harry verwundert, dessen Magen ein wenig rumorte, seitdem sie hier waren und die ganzen verlockenden Gerüche wahrnahmen, die in der Luft lagen. Da Mrs Weasley bei ihrer Schwester war, hatte ihr Abendessen aus einer eher kargen Mahlzeit bestanden, denn keiner von ihnen hatte große Motivation zum Kochen verspürt.   
»Nun, das stimmt, sie _müssen_ nichts essen, allerdings heißt das nicht, dass sie es nicht trotzdem wollen. Seit die Vampire mehr in der Gesellschaft integriert sind, haben sie sich auch mehr mit dem Lebensstil der Sterblichen befasst und die meisten haben wohl eine gewisse Leidenschaft für's Essen entwickelt. Essen und kochen ist für sie ein sehr beliebtes Hobby. Wenn wir irgendwann nochmal hierherkommen, zeige ich euch mal ein paar gute Restaurants«, antwortete Lee, wobei sein Vorschlag begeisterte Zustimmung erhielt. 

Harry war ehrlich überrascht von dieser Gegend. Die Bewohner gingen zur Arbeit, saßen in Cafés und Restaurants, gingen einkaufen, shoppen und in Bibliotheken.  
Sie bogen in eine Seitenstraße ein und Harry meinte sogar ein paar Meter weiter eine Schule zu erkennen; zwar sahen die Gebäude, wie eine alte, gotische Kathedrale mit zugehörigem Kloster aus, jedoch tummelten sich auf dem Vorplatz mehrere Teenager in Schuluniformen. Dazu bemerkte er, dass das metallene Kreuz auf dem Dach der Kirche auf dem Kopf stand und nach unten zeigte. Als er Lee darauf ansprach, meinte dieser leicht lachend: »Ja, die Vampire nutzen gerne alte Kirchenbauten als Schulen. Sie waren, oder sind, noch größere Blasphemiker, als die Hexen.«  
Dieses alltägliche Leben zu betrachten war merkwürdig, da die Welt doch immer ganz anders aussah, im Dunkel der Nacht und schwachen Schein der Straßenlaternen und Kerzen. Harry stellte sich vor aus einer Vampirfamillie zu kommen, in einem solchen Viertel aufzuwachsen, nach Sonnenuntergang aufzustehen und in die Schule zu gehen, nur um sich dann bei Sonnenaufgang wieder schlafen zu legen. Er fragte sich, ob Vampire tatsächlich zu Staub zerfielen, wenn sie in Berührung mit Sonnenlicht kamen, so wie er es aus diversen Filmen kannte. Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht recht vorstellen. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal mehr mit der Thematik befassen und sich besser informieren.

»Wie weit ist es denn noch?«, fragte Ron ein paar Minuten später und riss Harry somit aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte für einen Moment ganz vergessen, was ihr eigentlicher Plan war, so eingenommen war er von den Eindrücken dieser für ihn so fremden, doch interessanten und spannenden, neuen Welt gewesen.   
»Nicht mehr weit, wir sind fast da. Nur noch um diese Ecke, und dann... «, sagte Lee und deutete auf ein Eckhaus ein paar Meter vor ihnen. Als sie schließlich nach rechts abgebogen und durch eine schmale, kurze Gasse gegangen waren, blieben Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Harry schlagartig stehen. Sie standen auf einem weitläufigen, von hohen Gebäuden umringten und Menschen gesäumten Platz, auf dessen Mitte sich, wie bei einer U-Bahn-Station, ein Treppenaufgang befand, der unter die Oberfläche führte. Tatsächlich, war das Treiben hier auch ähnlich, wie in der Muggelwelt. Menschen strömten in Gruppen die Treppen nach unten und oben, drängelten und schwatzten, rannten in Eile, oder schlurften im Schneckentempo. 

»Na, kommt schon. Wir müssen da runter«, rief Lee ihnen über die Schulter hinweg zu und winkte sie drängend zu sich heran. Daraufhin setzte sich die Gruppe auch in Bewegung und folgte ihm über den Platz bis hin zum Rand der Treppen.   
»Okay, hört zu, da ist es meistens ziemlich voll, also passt auf, dass ihr euch nicht aus den Augen verliert«, warnte Lee sie und erinnerte Harry dabei an einen Grundschullehrer, der mit seiner Klasse am Wandertag einen Ausflug ins Museum unternahm. Nur war er doch ein wenig fröhlicher und besser gelaunt, als Harry seine Grundschullehrer in Erinnerung hatte. Auf Lees Geheiß hin, stiegen sie zu Anfang vorsichtig die Treppen hinab, ließen sich irgendwann jedoch einfach vom Strom der Menge mittragen. Harry hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Zaubererwelt ein ähnlich ausgebautes Untergrundsystem hatte, wie die Welt der Muggel.   
Nun, das war doch mal etwas Neues ...

➵


	6. ƙαριƚҽʅ ⁶

**⚯͛**

Der Untergrund der Zaubererwelt war ... recht vielseitig? Harry wusste nicht recht, was er mit all den neuen Eindrücken anfangen sollte. Wären die gefliesten Gänge nicht so überfüllt mit Menschen, kleinen Läden und Ständen gewesen, hätten ihre Schritte sicherlich von den Wänden widergehallt. So, jedoch wurde jegliches Echo von lautem Stimmengewirr gedämpft. Als sie einmal fast von den anderen getrennt worden wären, weil sie von der zielstrebigen Menge beinahe verschluckt wurden, hakte Hermine sich schließlich bei Harry und Ron ein und überredete, beziehungsweise, zwang die beiden sich jeweils an Fred und Georges T-Shirts festzuhalten.  
»Wenn wir hier verloren gehen, sind wir am Arsch.«  
Nach dieser schlichten Aussage, die wohl das vulgärste Wort beinhaltete, das sie Hermine je sagen gehört hatten, leisteten Harry und Ron ihrem Bitten schließlich ohne zu jammern oder die Augen zu verdrehen Folge und hefteten sich an die Zwillinge, die wiederum an Lee klebten.

»Hey, Lee, hast du den Stand da gesehen? Die hatten Scherzartikel, die ich noch nie gesehen habe«, stieß Fred plötzlich aus und verdrehte sich halb den Hals, als er versuchte den Stand im Blick zu behalten, während er Lee hinterherstolperte.  
»Ach, das ist gar nichts, die Sachen sind wahrscheinlich eh gefälscht. Von dem echten, kranken Scheiß wirst du im ›Coven‹ noch genug kriegen. Da gibt es Artikel, von denen könnte Zonko nur träumen«, erwiderte Lee grinsend und zog ihn weiter.  
»Woah, wartet mal, der Schreibwarenladen da hinten sah interessant aus. Habt ihr die Federn im Schaufenster gesehen? Die waren echt-«, rief Hermine nun, als sie an einem kleinen Laden vorbeikamen, der allerlei schön geschwungene und prächtig aussehende Federn, Tintenfässer und Pergamentrollen, die jedem Schreiberling oder Kalligraphen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen lassen würden (somit auch Hermine), in seinem Schaufenster drapiert hatte.  
»Geh da bloß nicht rein!«, warnte Lee sie scharf, als er ihrem Blick gefolgt war.  
»Warum nicht?«  
»Ein Freund von mir hat da mal einen Siegelstempel und eine Feder gekauft und der Stempel hat sich, als er einen Briefumschlag versiegeln wollte, plötzlich so stark erhitzt, dass er nicht nur Brandblasen an den Händen davon getragen hat, sondern auch das Wachs geschmolzen und das Pergament in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Die Feder hat erst ganz normal funktioniert, nach ein paar Stunden, in denen sie benutzt wurde, hat sie allerdings ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ihm in die Finger gestochen. Also alles in allem, kein besonders guter Kauf. Von den Läden und Ständen hier unten sollte man generell die Finger lassen. Den Verkäufern kannst du nicht trauen, die meisten bringen hier Fälschungen, oder verfluchte und vergiftete Waren auf den Markt.«  
Auf diese Worte hin beäugte die Gruppe die scheinheilig grinsenden Verkäufer, die versuchten den Leuten hier ihre Waren anzudrehen, eher misstrauisch und argwöhnisch.

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie schließlich eine kreisrunde Halle, von der aus mehrere ausgeschilderte Abzweigungen abgingen. Hier stoppte Lee nun und ließ seine Augen suchend über die vielen Schilder wandern, welche in die Richtung verschiedenster Orte zeigten, von denen Harry größtenteils noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Jedoch waren darunter auch ein paar vertraute Namen, wie ›Winkelgasse‹ und ›Nocturngasse‹ zu finden.  
»King's Cross?«, fragte Harry erstaunt und deutete auf eines der Schilder an der Wand.  
»Da sind auch noch andere Londoner Bahnhöfe und sogar U-Bahn-Stationen ausgeschildert. Ich erkenne die Namen aus Dads Schwärmereien über die Transportwege der Muggel wieder«, ergänzte Ron und musste, genau wie die anderen ein wenig schmunzeln.  
»Ja, der Untergrund der magischen Welt ist verbunden mit dem der Muggelwelt. Natürlich so versteckt, dass die Muggel nicht zufällig in einen dieser Gänge stolpern können«, erwiderte Lee grinsend.  
»Wirklich? Glaubt ihr, Dad weiß davon?«, fragte George leicht lachend in die Runde, woraufhin die anderen nur die Schultern zuckten und Fred meinte: »Erzählen wir es ihm lieber nicht, sonst streunt er nur noch hier unten rum und bei seiner Tollpatschigkeit würde er sich sicherlich verlaufen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Geschichten, die Mum uns über ihre Schulzeit erzählt hat? In denen sich Dad ständig im Schloss verirrt hat, als er und Mum sich nachts in abgelegenen Korridoren getroffen haben?«  
»Am Ende wurde er meistens vom damaligen Hausmeister erwischt und verprügelt«, ergänzte George kopfschüttelnd.  
»Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Hausmeister von Schulen fast immer sadistische Widerlinge sind, die niemand ausstehen kann?«, sagte Harry seufzend, mehr zu sich selbst, als er an Argus Filch und den Hausmeister seiner Grundschule zurückdachte, mit dem auch nicht gut Kirschen essen gewesen war und der von den Schülern allerlei passende und eher unschmeichelhafte Spitznamen erhalten hatte. Trotzdem würde er ihn Filch allemal vorziehen.  
»Keine Ahnung. Das gehört wohl einfach dazu. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn in Filchs Bewerbungsakte bei Qualifikationen ›verbitterter Kinderhasser‹ und ›examinierte Spaßbremse‹ steht«, erwiderte Ron, woraufhin sie alle in zustimmendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

»Okay, also, ich weiß jetzt, wo wir lang müssen«, meinte Lee schließlich wenige Momente später und wies auf einen Gang schräg gegenüber von ihnen, ganz in der Nähe von einem Gang, der offenbar direkt in die Nocturngasse führte. Auf einem Schild über dem gebogenen Eingang des tunnelartigen Ganges, stand in einer merkwürdig geschwungenen und bereits etwas ausgeblichenen Schrift: _**ʅσɳԃσɳ ɯιƚƈԋҽʂ' ƈσʋҽɳ**_.  
Nun würde ihr Ausflug endlich _wirklich_ beginnen, dachte Harry und spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide vor Aufregung und Spannung auf das, was ihn nun erwarten würde, zusammenzogen, als er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden auf den glücklicherweise viel leereren und ruhigeren Gang zusteuerte.

  
**_꧁ **↯** ꧂_ **

  
Harry war in einer ruhigen, langweiligen Kleinstadt großgeworden. In einer Nachbarschaft, die beinahe schon zwanghaft versuchte so _normal_ und anständig zu sein, wie es nur ging. Schmutzige Ecken wurden zwischen Ligusterweg und Magnolienring nicht gerne gesehen. In den ersten Wochen der Ferien, als Harry zu Hause bei den Dursleys gewohnt hatte, hatte er vier Tage die Woche in einem Supermarkt Waren in die Regale sortiert. Der Laden befand sich in einer etwas abgelegeneren Gegend, in der man sogar über verhältnismäßig _ungepflegte_ Vorgärten stolpern konnte und in der nach 22 Uhr keine inoffizielle Sperrstunde galt, an die sich jeder wohl erzogene Bürger gefälligst zu halten hatte! (Der Sarkasmus dieses Satzes ist hoffentlich klar erkennbar.)  
Doch selbst in diesem Bereich der Stadt gab es kaum Kneipen oder geschweige denn Nachtclubs. Und aus diesem Grund war Harry auch so überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot. Mal wieder schaffte es die Zaubererwelt jegliche Tabus mit denen er aufgewachsen war, zu sprengen.

Vor seinen Augen erstreckte sich eine lange, breite, geteerte Straße, die einen nicht allzu steilen Berg hinaufführte. Sie war gesäumt von hohen Straßenlaternen, deren Lichter in allen möglichen Rot-, Orange-, Gelb-, Grün-, Blau- und Violetttönen leuchteten und dabei die umliegenden, etwas baufällig wirkenden Häuser in ein Meer von Farbe tauchten. Dazu blinkten mehrere, teilweise etwas flackernde Neonleuchtschriften über den Eingängen von Clubs und Geschäften und trugen ihren Teil in dem Farbenspiel bei. Am dunklen Nachthimmel erstreckte sich ein funkelndes Sternengewölbe und vollendete die wundervolle, sagenhafte, außergewöhnliche und beeindruckende Szenerie. Harry hatte fast das Gefühl in einer anderen Dimension gelandet zu sein. Jegliche Realität schien vergessen, unwichtig, nicht-existent.  
Und Harry liebte es.  
Er fühlte sich so frei, wie noch nie. Frei von allen Sorgen, von allen Aufgaben und Verantwortungen, schmerzlichen Erlebnissen, Albträumen und erdrückenden Gefühlen. Er erinnerte sich an Fred, Georges und Ginnys Kriegsgesang nach seiner Anhörung und fand, dass dieser jetzt, in diesem Augenblick besser denn je passen würde. Die einzig richtige Hymne, die nun angestimmt werden konnte.   
_Er ist frei, er ist frei, er ist frei._

»Oh mein Gott«, hauchte Hermine, nachdem sie hinter ihm die Stufen des Treppenaufgangs hinaufgestiegen war, welcher genauso aussah, wie der auf dem Platz in dem Vampirviertel. Sie stellte sich neben Harry und blickte sich mit ebenso großen Augen und geöffnetem Mund um, wie er und Ron, welcher dazu noch ein kleines, ungläubiges Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.  
»Scheiße, Lee, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du uns noch nie zuvor hierher mitgenommen hast!«, rief Fred nun entrüstet und schlug seinem besten Freund leicht auf die Schulter.   
»Ja, ehrlich, Mann, das tut mir im Herzen weh!«, stimmte George seinem Zwillingsbruder zu und hielt sich gespielt leidend die Brust. Lee lachte nur und erwiderte neckend: »Tja, ich wusste halt einfach nicht, ob ihr schon reif genug seid.«  
»Ah, ja, deshalb haben wir auch die drei Küken hier mitgenommen, macht Sinn«, murrte Fred mit einem kleinen fiesen Grinsen, als er das amüsierte Augenrollen und die leicht genervten Blicke der gemeinten ›Küken‹ auf diese Worte bemerkte.  
»Das Küken würde dringend anraten, dass wir uns mal ein paar Schritte fortbewegen, wir blockieren nämlich die Treppe«, meinte Ron nun und wies auf die kleine Menge, die sich hinter ihnen bereits angestaut hatte und darauf wartete ebenfalls wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis traten die sechs schleunigst und mit entschuldigenden Blicken zur Seite, um den Leuten Platz zu machen. Harry musste von Hermine mitgezogen werden, da er weiterhin, wie paralysiert auf die vielen Lichter starrte und sein Gehirn noch immer von einer weichen, zuckersüßen, bunten Wolke eingehüllt zu sein schien. 

»Alles gut bei dir, Harry?«, fragte Lee leicht lachend, jedoch mit einem kleinen skeptischen Stirnrunzeln. Bei diesen Worten dümpelte Harry allmählich aus seiner warmen Zuckerwattewelt hervor und schüttelte einmal kurz mit dem Kopf, bevor er sich mit einem verlegenen, kleinen Grinsen leise räusperte und antwortete: »Ah ... ja, tut mir leid. Alles gut, ist nur ein bisschen bunt hier, haha.«  
Ihm entging Hermines darauf folgender verständnisvoller Blick und ihr sanftes, wissendes Lächeln nicht und um die Hitze, die dadurch in seinen Wangen emporstieg zu überspielen, fügte er schnell noch hinzu: »Also... wohin gehen wir jetzt?«   
»Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen erstmal den Berg hoch, da oben fängt der ganze Spaß nämlich erst an«, erwiderte Lee mit einem merkwürdig geheimnisvollen Lächeln, doch noch bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, riefen Fred und George schon: »Na, dann, wer als erster oben ist!« und rannten los, wonach Lee ihnen sofort überstürzt folgte. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an, rollten nur grinsend die Augen und waren sich anscheinend glücklicherweise alle drei einig. _Wir rennen denen jetzt bestimmt nicht nach._  
Stattdessen nahmen sie sich Zeit und betrachteten die vielen Häuser und Menschen, während sie zusammen die Straße hochliefen. 

➵


End file.
